This invention relates to photoelectrochemical cells.
Such cells typically have a photoelectrode consisting of light-absorbing semiconductor material coated on a planar substrate, a counter electrode, and a redox electrolyte.
Heller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,786 describes a cell in which the photoelectrode substrate is texturized to produce hillocks having dimensions comparable to the wavelength of the incident light, said to improve cell performance.